A Christmas Carol: A Once and Again version
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: The title pretty much says it all.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Carol: A Once and Again version

Chapter 1

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The title pretty much says it all. It takes place during the holiday season following the G.S.A. episode.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's notes: This is dedicated to an online friend who inspired me to write this story. It will be an attempt at another story with some fluff and a happy ending. As always, words in italics are personal thoughts and in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Friday; December 19, 2002; the last day of school before the Christmas/New Year's break

Katie was looking forward to the upcoming holiday. It would be her first Christmas with Jessie as her girlfriend. The anticipation of that first kiss under the mistletoe, exchanging presents with Jessie, and the hope that Jessie would choose this time to tell her family about them made it hard for her sleep some nights. However, Jessie was feeling varied emotions as Christmas approached. She loved that it would be the first Christmas with Katie as her girlfriend but hated that she didn't have the guts to admit it to her family. The promised support offered by Katie and Grace wasn't enough to change her mind. She didn't know how much longer it would last if she never came out. Katie never put any pressure on her, but she could see she was hurting Katie.

"Hey, Billie."

"Hi, Katie. Are you ready to go?"

"Duh," Katie exclaimed as she slammed her locker shut and grabbed Jessie by her arm before they rushed out of the school.

"What's with the rush, Katie?"

"I want to make the most of our holiday break."

"Is it ok if we just hang out at my house tonight? We can have fun tomorrow."

"Uh, ok," Katie answered carefully, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, why would there be something wrong?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something is bothering you. Is it me?"

"Of course not. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. I just like hearing you say it."

Katie saw no one was around, so she pressed Jessie up against the passenger side door of her car and gave her a hug. Jessie nervously pushed Katie back and looked around to see if anyone had seen them.

"What do you think you're doing, Katie? Someone could have seen us."

"It was only a hug, Billie. Besides, everyone knows we're JUST friends," Katie stated a little coldly.

"I'm sorry, Katie. It's just…"

"Whatever, let's get you home."

It was a quiet ride to the Sammler/Manning home. During the silence, Jessie became lost in thought. When she realized they had stopped, she glanced to her left and noticed Katie was gone. She let out a sigh as she slowly got out of the car and made her way to the front door while searching for her girlfriend.

"Katie, where are you?" _I__guess__she__'__s__still__upset__with__me_. "Katie, are you still mad at…?"

Before she could finish the question, she felt something hit her on her left cheek. When she found out what it was, she frowned and turned to her left again.

"GOTCHA, Billie," Katie shouted as she came out from her hiding spot behind a tree with a snowball still in her hands.

"Don't you dare think about throwing that one," Jessie commanded as she pointed to Katie's hands.

"What are you going to do about it, Billie?"

"Well, I'm going to.., "Jessie got out before being hit in the chest with the snowball.

"You were warned, Katie. Now you suffer the consequences."

"Give it your best shot," Katie yelled before running away, but she was hit almost immediately on the head and back by snowballs.

"Not so tough now, are you, Singer?"

"Of course I am."

Katie was tackled to the ground by Jessie, who then pinned Katie's arms to her sides.

"Do you surrender?"

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Ok, fine. I surrender."

Just as Jessie was leaning to give Katie a kiss, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You two look like you're having fun."

"We were just having a snowball fight, Grace."

"I know. It was almost annoyingly cute, but it looked like you had more than that on your mind ten seconds ago. Are you coming inside now?"

"Yeah, give us a minute."

As Jessie was helping Katie up, Katie grabbed some more snow, smiled, and then splattered it onto Jessie's forehead.

"I can't believe you did that. Didn't you learn the first time?"

"Apparently not."

Grace sighed heavily as she watched the other two run inside, remove their coats and shoes, and wave hi to Lily as they made their way to the attic.

"What was that all about, Grace?"

"Katie and Jessie had a snowball fight. Katie dumped snow on Jessie's head before coming inside."

"How cute," Lily said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, cute," Grace remarked before rolling her eyes in her mother's direction.

Lily just stared in confusion as Grace headed upstairs to her room.

The attic, a few minutes later

While Jessing was closing the door, Katie leapt onto the bed. Then she smiled at her beautiful girlfriend, whose face was wet and cold from the snow.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked when she reached the bed as she shivered a little bit.

"You just look so cute right now with that red face. Come here, I'll keep you warm."

"Ok."

"Does that feel better?" Katie questioned after drying the blonde's cheeks with the blanket on Jessie's bed and hugging her.

"Yeah, but you know what would help even more?" Jessie asked as she winked at Katie.

Katie said with a mischievous grin, "Yeah, I do. Could we possibly be thinking about the same thing?"

"I was thinking about some hot chocolate. How about you? Would you like some?"

"That's not what I was thinking about, but that sounds good. With marshmallows and whipped cream?"

"Definitely," Jessie replied along with a soft kiss on the lips before heading downstairs.

Jessie returned five minutes later with two steaming cups of hot chocolate covered with marshmallows and whipped cream. She gently sat hers down on the nightstand before handing Katie the other mug. Jessie advised her to be careful.

Katie carelessly gulped some down before jumping and shouting, "OW, THAT"S REALLY HOT!"

"I told you to be careful. Are you OK?"

"Like you care," Katie sneered when she saw Jessie giggling.

"I DO care. How could you say something like that?" Jessie quizzed with mock hurt.

"Well, it would be more convincing if you weren't laughing at me."

"It wasn't the reaction that made me giggle. It was something else."

"What was it then?"

"You have some whipped cream on your face."

"Really? Where?"

"There," Jessie muttered softly as she gently licked the excess cream off of Katie's upper lip and the tip of her nose.

This made her girlfriend blush tremendously.

"Th-Thanks, Billie."

"You're welcome."

The girls finished their hot chocolate in silence, but not without occasionally gazing at each other fondly. After they set the empty mugs on the night stand, they lay down on the bed and began a slightly heated make out session; but they were interrupted by Lily's voice coming from the other side of the closed door.

"Jessie, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Lily. Can Katie stay for dinner?"

"Sure, if it's alright with her parents."

"It's fine, Mrs. Sammler. Thank you."

The dining room, thirty minutes later

The girls made sure they appeared alright before they came downstairs, but Grace could tell what they had been doing.

"Are you and Katie ok, Jessie?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Dad?"

"You two seem a little worn out. Did you have a rough day at school?"

"Uh," Jessie mumbled.

"Yes, it was a rough day for both of us. The teachers want to make sure we'll appreciate the holiday break even more," Katie babbled as she held Jessie's hand under the table.

"I'm glad to see you worked up an appetite, Jessie," Lily exclaimed happily as Jessie reached for a second helping of mashed potatoes.

Katie helped Jessie hold in the frustration of being singled out by giving her hand a soft squeeze. Rick tried easing the tension by directing the next questions at Katie.

"So, Katie, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Well, due to some scheduling problems, we're celebrating it early this year. We'll probably do the whole get together thing in a few days. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the entire family will be celebrating here on Christmas Day. Lily and I would like to invite you over. You've been such a great friend to Jessie. We'd be honored if you would join us. Would you like to come over?"

"Sure, Mr. Sammler. I would love it."

"Please call me Rick."

"Ok, Rick. Thank you."

"Can Katie spend the night?"

"Sure, what are your plans for tonight?"

"We'll probably just watch some Christmas movies before going to bed. Can we be excused?"

"Yes, Jessie. I hope you enjoy the movies."

The rest of the night was spent with a brief make out session before watching some movies. They snuggled up on Jessie's bed as the watched the first two "Home Alone" movies and "Scrooged" with Bill Murray. Katie smiled at Jessie constantly through the movies and happily sighed as Jessie got choked up the most sentimental moments of each movie. At the end of the final movie, Jessie directed her attention to Katie.

"I'm glad you seem so amused at watching me cry during these movies," Jessie mumbled with a little hurt showing on her face.

"No need to be upset, Billie. I just liked watching you get choked up at certain points of those movies. It explains why I love you so much."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do."

"What moments in those movies were you referring to, Katie?"

"Well, at the end of the first "Home Alone", a few times in the second one, and a few times in "Scrooged"."

"Katie, I-I…"

"I know, Billie. Let's go to bed. I saw you beginning to yawn at the end of the last movie."

Jessie fell asleep about five minutes later while Katie gently ran her fingers through Jessie's hair. A few minutes later, Katie drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Carol: A Once and Again Version

Chapter 2

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This chapter is an attempt at even more fluff, or whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: In this chapter, Jessie will be caught singing my favorite version of my favorite traditional Christmas song. I will make Jessie think the same way about the song.

* * *

Saturday morning, 9:00 AM

Jessie was awoken from a peaceful sleep by her anxious girlfriend jumping around and calling out her nickname.

"Billie…Time to get up, Billie...Billie, WAKE UP!"

"Alright, I'm up. What's with you this morning? You're normally hyper, but today you're even more hyper."

"Don't be such a grump. I've got plans for us today. We need to get cleaned up and grab some breakfast before we go though."

"What plans?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"I'll be right here."

Ten minutes later Jessie was back and trying to get Katie to leave the room so she could change.

"If you don't mind, I need to change."

"I don't mind at all," Katie smirked without moving an inch from the bed.

"Well, it means you have leave. I'm not ready for you to see me like that yet."

"Yet?" Katie inquired with an even bigger smirk.

"Yes. The longer you stay there, the longer it will be before you get to see it."

"Ok. Can I at least have a kiss first?"

"Sure," Jessie replied before leaning over to kiss her but quickly stepped back when she felt the other girl trying to untie the knot on the front of her robe, "KATIE, I said NOT yet."

"S-Sorry, Billie."

"Ok, just give me another ten minutes. Then we can have some breakfast."

"I'll make us breakfast. What would you like?"

"French toast."

"You got it, Billie."

As she watched Katie leave, she began to think to herself. She knew she loved Katie, but would her family love her after the told them the truth. She also knew Katie was ready and willing to take the next step, but how long would it be before she was ready?

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

"Good morning, Katie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks, Lily."

"It seems like we all got a late start this morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I was going to make Jessie some French toast. If you don't mind, I would be willing to make it for all of you."

"I don't mind, but you really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. I love to cook."

Five minutes later, everyone but Jessie was in the kitchen and watching Katie cook up a storm. The smell had drawn them in like moths to a flame. When Jessie made her way downstairs, she was surprised to see everyone there and heard a few stomachs growling in hunger.

"What's everyone still doing here?"

"She offered to make French toast for all of us," Lily said as she beamed at Katie.

"Your friend is really cool."

"Thank you, Zoe," Katie answered with a quick wink thrown in Jessie's direction.

"If she cooks as well this morning as she did over at Mom's, then I say we make her an honorary Sammler."

"Don't put too much pressure on her, Eli," Grace demanded.

Grace had smiled slightly at Jessie, who seemed to fall into a daydream after hearing the word "friend". Rick noticed this as well but assumed something was wrong.

"Jessie, are you ok...Jessie...Hey, come back to earth, sweetie."

This caused Jessie to blush deeply, which made everyone, especially Katie, laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"This is delicious, Katie. Don't let this one get went away, Jessie."

"Thanks, Lily."

"I agree with Lily. Do you think your parents would let us adopt you, Katie?" Rick asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not sure, Rick, but thanks for offering." _Of __course __they __would. __You __know __that, __but __then __you __couldn__'__t __be __with __Jessie __if __they __did __adopt __you_.

Katie glanced over at Jessie, who had looked lost in thought again. Rick became worried.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jessie?"

"Yes, Dad." _Ok, __we __all __love __Katie, __but __would __that __change __if __they __knew __she __was __my __girlfriend?_

"Ok, everyone, we're leaving."

"Have a nice day, girls, and thanks for cooking breakfast, Katie."

"No problem, Lily."

"Yeah, thanks," the rest of the family stated in unison.

The girls quickly left the Sammler/Manning home, made a stopover at Katie's, and then headed to the nearest shopping mall. After leaving Katie's home, Jessie was scanning the radio stations and stopped at one that was currently playing Christmas music. Without much thought, Jessie began singing along. When the song was over, Jessie glimpsed over at Katie and saw her girlfriend was silently crying.

"KATIE, what's wrong? Pull over and tell me why you're crying."

Katie carefully pulled over but didn't say a word. She tried wiping the tears from her eyes instead.

"Katie, answer me. Please!"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just think I'm being stupid or crazy."

"No, I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok. Well, you know I love hearing you sing. When you just started singing that song, it made my heart feel even warmer than before. It made me know for sure that I don't EVER want to be with anyone else. What was that song again, and who sang it?"

"It's Jars Of Clay's version of "The Little Drummer Boy". It's my favorite version of that song."

"Who are Jars Of Clay?"

"They're a Christian rock band."

"Well, you sang it beautifully."

"Obviously. Are you going to be ok now?"

"Yes, Billie."

"Good. So why were you so hyper this morning? What plans do you have for us?"

"Like I said before, you'll have to wait and see."

As soon as they entered the mall, Katie grabbed one of Jessie's hands and dashed over to where the kids were waiting to talk to Santa Claus. Jessie was stunned at the girl who seemed to instantly go from the age of sixteen to six. Katie began to repeatedly look back and forth between Jessie and Santa Claus. Jessie let out a giggle at Katie's antics.

"Honestly, Katie, aren't you too old for this?"

"You're NEVER too old to believe in Santa Claus. Besides, I have to find out if he got my letter."

"You wrote him a letter? Seriously, Katie, you're sixteen, not six."

"I know how old I am. Anyway, you know not to doubt the power of a letter."

This got Jessie to start blushing immediately.

"Well, you wait for Santa. I'll be over there," Jessie babbled as she pointed over to where parents were waiting for their kids.

They both noticed some of the parents were staring directly at them while smiling. This made Jessie nervous. However, Katie just smiled back at them. Jessie slowly made her way over to the parents, who quickly started talking to her.

"Is that girl over there the famous Katie Singer?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask, and what makes her famous?"

"Some of our older kids have talked about her from time to time."

"Really? What did they say about her?"

"Just that she's smart, funny, talented, sweet, charming, and cute. They also said she's best friends with an equally sweet and cute girl named Jessie Sammler. Oh, and we know a few other things."

"What other things?" _What__else__could__they__be__talking__about__other__than__her__being__a__lesbian?_

"That she's a lesbian, and her parents seem to resent her for it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"About her being a lesbian?"

"Yes."

"We're fine with it."

They all noticed that Katie had just sat down on Santa's lap and was smiling at him. Jessie became uneasy when Katie whispered into his ear before they both smiled at her. Then Katie was waving for Jessie to join her.

"You better get over there before she drags you there," one of the mothers commanded as everyone else laughed.

Before Jessie took another step, she was asked a question from another mother.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jessie Sammler," she admitted as she strolled over to Katie with a huge smile.

"What's with the waving, Katie?"

"It's picture time, Billie."

"I'm not having my picture taken with Santa Claus."

"Please, Billie! Just for me?"

"Oh, alright. Only because it's you. You can't tell anyone else though." _I __can__'__t __believe __she__'__s __actually __getting __me __to __do __this._

"I won't. Now look over there and say cheese."

"Cheese," both girls exclaimed as the camera flashed at them.

As they walked past the smiling parents, Katie let Jessie in on the rest of the plans.

"Now we finish up our Christmas shopping, grab a bite to eat, and then go back home to watch more Christmas movies."

"I think I can handle that."

Both girls were unaware of the presence of a girl who was anxious to embarrass her stepsister later that day. She briefly studied the pictures on her camera phone before heading in another direction so she wouldn't be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Carol: A Once and Again version

Chapter 3

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A fight between Jessie and Katie questions the future of their relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

As Katie and Jessie were making their way to the first store, Jessie noticed that Katie was holding her hand and how close they were to each other. She suddenly broke the grip, looked into Katie's eyes, and saw a mixture of emotions. Without saying a word, Katie walked to the bathroom. Jessie slowly and reluctantly trailed after her. She obviously wasn't looking forward to an upcoming fight.

"Katie, I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't be angry with me."

"Jessie, I'm not angry with you. Well, I am a little. I just didn't want to make a scene out there."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Forget it. Let's just get back to the original plans I made. We can talk about this later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Katie growled as she turned away from Jessie.

"Katie?"

"What?"

"You hate me at this moment, don't you?"

"No, I don't hate you. I hate hiding how we feel. Let's get out of here before I say something I will regret."

"Ok," Jessie agreed as she gave Katie a soft kiss on the cheek.

Katie returned the kiss half-heartedly while she reached for the door. Jessie let out a soft sigh as she followed her out of the bathroom. The rest of the trip was spent finishing up their shopping before ending it with a stop at the food court to tide them over until dinner. As Katie pulled up in front of Karen's house, she decided this was the time to talk.

"I'm ready to talk now if you are."

"I am, but let's continue this in my bedroom."

The girls were greeted by Karen as they made their ways upstairs.

"Hi, Jessie. Hi, Katie."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Miss Sammler."

"Katie, what have I told you already? It's Karen, not Miss Sammler."

"Sorry, Karen."

"What's wrong, girls? Did you have a rough day at the mall?"

"Yeah, I guess," Katie answered as she faked a smile.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Mom. We're just going to head upstairs for a bit."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Katie?"

"Sorry, but I can't this time."

"Ok. Jessie, let me know when you're ready to eat."

"Sure." _Katie always stays for dinner. This is definitely not going to be good news._

Karen stared at the girls as they headed upstairs and let out a worried sigh when she heard the door close. She wondered if her daughter would ever tell her the secret she's known about for the past eight months.

"So, are you still mad at me?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Then the answer is yes. I know I've never pressured you before, but I want to know if you ever plan on telling the rest of your family. We've been together for around nine months now."

"I don't think I can. I couldn't handle it if they didn't accept it."

"Jessie, you already have two people on your side. What makes you think the rest of them wouldn't think the same? They love you and really like me. They wouldn't have invited me over for Christmas if they didn't. Besides, what makes you think that none of them know already?"

"Because I haven't told any of them, and they haven't said anything to me. The only way they could know is if YOU told them. Did you tell them?"

"No. I would never do that to you. Just because they haven't said anything doesn't mean they haven't figured it out," Katie argued as her anger was becoming more evident.

"Then why haven't they said anything?"

"Maybe they're waiting for you to tell them."

"So then this is all MY fault? What should we do?"

"I think we should tell them."

"I can't, Katie, not now. It could ruin Christmas."

"I don't think it would ruin Christmas. I think they would appreciate it to know the truth. They can see how happy you are, and that I'm the main reason."

"Well, I'm glad it's so easy for you, but it's not that easy for me."

"Well, I think we need some time away from each other."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No. I think we both need to take some time and figure out if we have a future together. I have to go now."

"Please, don't leave."

"I have to, Jessie."

"Are you still coming over to Dad and Lily's on Christmas Day?"

"I think so, but I'm not making any promises."

Katie felt her heart aching as she heard Jessie start to cry. She had to get out of there before she started crying. When she reached the front door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The person behind her slowly turned her around, which made Katie decide to peer at the floor. She checked to make sure there weren't any tears showing before glancing back up.

"Katie, are you ok?"

"No, Karen, I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not at this moment anyway. I just need some time alone right now."

"Will we at least see you on Christmas Day?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Whatever is upsetting you, don't let it eat away at you. If you need to talk to someone, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks, Karen."

"You're welcome, Katie."

Shortly after Katie left, Karen went to check on Jessie. What she saw almost brought tears to her own eyes. Jessie had apparently cried herself to sleep. Karen went back downstairs and prepared dinner in the hope that Jessie would wake up soon.

Jessie's dream

Jessie was sleeping when she heard someone trying to talk to her.

"Jessie Sammler, I have been sent to talk to you."

"Who are you? Is this a dream?"

"Yes, this is a dream, and I'm surprised you don't recognize the voice."

"You're…You're Billie Holiday. So what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?" Jessie questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"As I already told you, I have been sent to talk to you. I'm not Billie Holiday. I just chose to appear as her in a better attempt to get your attention."

"As if you really need to do that to get my attention. Let me guess, I'm going to be visited by three ghosts. I guess I should be scared, huh?" she finished with a condescending laugh.

"Only you can be the judge of that. Before I leave, I should tell you a few more things."

"I've seen enough Christmas movies to know that I should listen to what they have to say, right? What else is there?"

"Yes, you're right," her visitor stated with aggravation, "The ghosts will resemble people in your life right now."

"What?" Jessie barely got out as the visitor disappeared.

Jessie was then shaken from sleep by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Jessie, dinner's ready. Come down before it gets cold."

"I'll be right down." _Great, I can just imagine who they will be. One will probably look like Katie._ As that thought came into her mind, she began to dread what was to come.

"Are you ok, Jessie?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"When Katie left, she seemed pretty upset. I came upstairs to check on you. I saw the same look on your face while you were sleeping." _Please talk to me, Jessie. I know you love Katie, and that she loves you. I'll still love you._

"It's alright. It was just a fight. I'm sure we'll get through it." _I hope we will. Why is she looking at me like that? Could Katie be right? Does she know?_

"If you're sure. You know you can tell me anything, Jessie."

"I know. Where's Eli?"

"He's over at your dad's tonight, but he'll be here tomorrow."

After the girls finished up their dinner, they headed into the family room to watch some television. They settled on watching the classic "It's A Wonderful Life" after going through every channel. Halfway through the movie, Karen offered to get them both of them a snack.

"Would you like some hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

"No, thanks. How about popcorn?"

"I think we still have some. I'll be back in a few minutes."

For the rest of the movie, thoughts of Katie ran through Jessie's mind. Karen sensed this but chose to appear unaware at this time. Jessie began to cry softly when the movie ended.

"What's the matter, Jessie?"

"It's just a very touching movie, that's all. I think I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight, Mom," Jessie finished while faking a yawn and a need to stretch.

"Well, can I have a hug and a kiss goodnight, sleepyhead?" Karen giggled.

"Ok."

"Goodnight, Jessie."

Karen observed her daughter heading upstairs before sighing at the sounds of tired feet and a faint closing of a door.

Sunday, December 21, 2002, 1:00 AM

Jessie had been asleep for about two hours when she sensed she was no longer alone in her bedroom. She opened her eyes to see what looked like to be her brother, Eli, staring at her.

"Eli, what are you doing here? I thought you were over at Dad's."

"I'm not Eli. I'm the ghost of Christmas Past."

"Of course you are," Jessie sneered, "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to get some more sleep. Come back in a few more hours."

"Sorry, but we're going now," the ghost of Christmas Past stated before pulling the covers off of Jessie and waited for her to get out of bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Just downstairs," he sighed.

"Fine."

Before Jessie had even finished walking down the stairs, she felt something was different. Her suspicions proved to be right when she spotted a younger version of herself and Eli sitting in front of the Christmas tree where they were admiring the presents underneath. She began to become a little sad when the realization set in. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she watched her parents come in with huge smiles and cups of eggnog in their hands.

"Merry Christmas, Jessie. Merry Christmas, Eli," Rick and Karen greeted their children before handing them the eggnog and snuggling up to each other on the nearby couch.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad," Jessie and Eli returned in unison as Jessie burst into giggles.

"What's so funny, sweetie?" Karen asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. That's all. Can Eli and I open our presents now?"

"Sure."

Jessie was torn between being sad and angry while gazing at her family opening their presents. It felt like torture seeing them being so sweet to each other.

"Why did you have to show me this one?"

"Why not? This was your favorite Christmas, right? You were with people who loved you and got everything you asked for that year. You used to really love Christmas."

"Yeah, stress USED TO. You need to do better research before you do a job. If you had, you would know that it was the last Christmas my parents were married to each other. Can we go now, or is there more pain you want to put me through?"

"We just have one other place to go," he said as they disappeared and then reappeared in another home.

More frustration set in as Jessie noticed where they were this time.

"So what year is this, and why are we at Katie's house?"

"This is a couple years later."

Jessie briefly smiled as she watched her girlfriend go through almost the same thing she had just seen at her own home. Katie was so hyper that she couldn't even sit still for thirty seconds.

"Let me guess, you're trying to show how happy she was before she met me? You're doing a great job, you jerk."

"I'm showing you the last great Christmas she had."

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean," he replied before snapping his fingers, "This is the following Christmas."

Jessie was shocked when she saw they were in the same room, but the mood was completely opposite of the previous year. Katie was sitting on the same couch while watching "A Miracle On 34th St.". Her father was passed out on a nearby recliner with a half empty beer bottle on the end table beside him. Jessie could see the sorrow as Katie wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. The silence was broken when her mother passed by as she complained to Katie.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Katie. You ruined Christmas for us. Why do you have to be gay? Why can't you just be a normal girl? If it wasn't for that, your brothers would be here, and we'd still be a happy family. They're embarrassed by you."

"You're blaming me? You're the one who won't get help for your depression. Not to mention dad being an alcoholic. They're embarrassed because of the two of you, not me."

"He didn't get this bad until you told you us you were gay."

"Oh, please. You're just looking for someone else to blame for his problem. Which has been around before I even admitted being gay."

"Both of you shut up, or there will be a problem. I'm trying to sleep," her father snarled before falling back asleep.

"Great, you woke him up. Don't do it again."

Jessie gasped at seeing the girl she loved get smacked across the cheek by her mother.

"Leave me alone. Go do what you do best and sleep the day away."

Katie prepared to defend herself as her mother raised her hand but changed her mind and left the room. Katie went back to watching the movie while crying.

"Ok, I've seen enough. Can I go home now?" Jessie begged as she closed her eyes.

"Sure."

When Jessie opened her eyes again, she was back in her own room. She spotted the purple sweater Katie had given her, grabbed it, and fell back to sleep while holding it tightly against her body.


	4. Chapter 4

A Christmas Carol: A Once and Again version

Chapter 4

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jessie is visited by the ghost of Christmas Present in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

Sunday morning, 9:00 AM

Jessie slammed her hand down on the nearby alarm clock that was buzzing loudly. She rubbed her eyes as she began to sit up in her bed. Then she felt an article of clothing rubbing up against her face. When her eyes were completely open, she focused on the item in her hands. Jessie quickly tossed the sweater to the end of the bed as the memories from earlier came rushing back. She felt horrible but chose to get out of bed. She didn't want her mother to worry about her any more than it was necessary. While making her way downstairs, she made a quick stop at the bathroom. It was no surprise when she noticed that she looked a mess. The blonde girl was in the process of trying to make herself presentable when she was interrupted.

"Jessie, time for breakfast."

"I'm coming, Mom." _I better make it quick before she asks too many questions._

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep…," Karen began to ask while turning around to face her, but was speechless at the sight of her daughter.

"Did I what, Mom?"

"I-I was going to ask if you slept well, but I guess I don't need to ask."

"And why is that?" Jessie grumbled.

"It looks like you had a rough night."

"Yeah, I did. It's nothing I can't handle though."

"Are you sure? If it's about Katie, I'm sure you'll work it out before we see her on Christmas. You two don't fight that much; and when you do, they don't even last a full day. It's like you two belong together or something," Karen declared in the hope that it would help Jessie open up about her feelings for Katie.

It was all in vain as Jessie avoided commenting on the last sentence.

"Yeah, we normally agree on most things."

Karen pondered the next question while Jessie quickly ate her breakfast.

"So, Jessie, what are your plans today?"

"I think after I get cleaned up, I will go on a walk or go to the movies. Maybe I'll see what Katie is up to. I can't remember exactly what day or days she was going to be with her family."

"That's a good idea."

The two finished their breakfast in silence. Shortly after Jessie headed back upstairs, Karen let out a sigh and ran her fingers through hair. This was seen by Eli, who had just entered the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong, Mom?"

"W-What? Oh, hi, Eli. Nothing is wrong. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am. What did you make this morning?"

"There's scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Cool."

Karen became amused at the sight of her son eating his breakfast faster than his sister had done earlier.

"What's with that look, Mom?" Eli questioned her as he glanced up from his plate.

"You act like you haven't eaten in days. What are your plans today?"

"I'm probably just going to practice with the guys later today. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. Isn't it my right as a parent to ask these things?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Eli gave her a smirk before he headed to the family room to watch some TV.

Meanwhile, Jessie's room

Jessie was drying her hair with a towel as she contemplated on what to wear that day. She decided on the purple sweater and her favorite pair of blue jeans. She headed back to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, applied some make up, and just the right amount of perfume that Katie loved. She began to smile as she picked up her cell phone, began to dial Katie's number, and made her way downstairs.

"JUST GREAT!" Jessie shouted at the sound of Katie's phone going straight to voicemail.

"What's the matter, Jessie?"

"Katie's not answering her phone, Mom. I guess she's still mad at me."

"Relax, Jessie. She's probably busy at the moment. I'm sure if you leave a message, she'll call you back soon."

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Have a nice day. If you need a ride home or anything else, give me a call."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Jessie casually strolled down the sidewalk. After walking a few blocks, she stopped and watched as some kids were having a snowball fight and laughing loudly, which made Jessie laugh as well. That reaction was what made her decision of going over to Katie's while calling her again even easier. Her disappointment returned when she got the same response. The situation got worse when it became clear that no one was at the Singer home. Jessie groaned to herself until she reached the movie theater.

Karen's house, about three hours later

Jessie slowly entered the house with a frown on her face. For the first few minutes, she was oblivious to the fact that Karen and Eli were staring at her.

"What is it now?" Jessie mumbled.

"How was the movie? Did you get a hold of Katie?"

"The movie was bad, and no, I didn't."

"Would you like to watch some TV with me and Eli? We'll let you choose the program."

Jessie glanced at the TV and became annoyed at the fact that "A Christmas Story" was on again.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I can't stand that movie."

"What's wrong with the movie? It's become a new holiday classic."

"It's lame. The main character is a bratty kid with stupid parents."

"Why are you in such a bad mood, Jessie?"

"None of your business, Eli. I thought you were going to be practicing today?"

"Well, aren't we just a bundle of holiday joy today? The guys had other plans today."

"BAH HUMBUG!" Jessie growled before running upstairs.

Eli turned and spoke to Karen, "What's her problem?"

Karen made sure she heard the door close before answering, "Can you keep a secret, Eli?"

"Maybe."

"It's about Jessie."

"Ok, tell me."

Meanwhile, Jessie's room

Immediately after Jessie closed her bedroom door, she went over to her CD player and hit the play button. The sounds of Billie Holiday came through the speakers. Jessie sat down on the floor, leaned up against the bed, and rested her head on it. She closed her eyes and began to think about everything that happened between her and Katie since the holiday break started. Before the first song was even finished, she was interrupted again.

"Jessie Sammler?"

"Yeah?" Jessie muttered before letting out a sigh at the sight of her mother, "Let me guess. You're the ghost of Christmas Present, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"I guess it's because you said my last name."

"So, I guess you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, you're here to show me what I'm missing to by not being with Katie at this very moment."

"You're a smart girl."

"Thanks, now can we get this over with?"

"What's the rush?"

"Well, the last ghost who visited me was apparently new to the job. He did more harm than good."

"You don't have to worry about that with me."

"Yeah, right," Jessie answered with same amount of sarcasm that she had for the first ghost.

"I'll prove it," the ghost stated while making her way downstairs.

"Sure."

Jessie became curious as Karen and Eli started a possible interesting conversation

"So I guess this is happening right now?"

"Actually, it started as you entered your room. You'll want to pay close attention to this."

"Why? Is it supposed to make me cry?"

"It might."

Jessie just rolled her eyes before listening to the other two people in the room.

"Can you keep a secret, Eli?"

"Maybe."

"It's about Jessie."

"Ok, tell me."

At that very moment, the ghost of Christmas Present glanced at Jessie, who was almost shaking in fear of what she would hear next.

"How would you feel if you found out that Jessie was gay?"

"What? What makes you think she's gay? You're not going to get all worried like Lily did around Grace, are you?"

"Of course not. Now answer the question."

"It wouldn't change how I feel about her. I would still love her."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"What makes you think she's gay?"

"Because I know my daughter and can tell she's in love."

"W-What? She's in love? Who is she in love with?"

"Think about it for a second, Eli."

He thought about it for a few seconds before it sank in.

"Katie? She's in love with Katie?"

"Yes, and Katie is in love with her."

"How do you know?"

"Yesterday, they got in a fight. Katie was just as upset as Jessie was."

"So how long has this been going on?"

"For at least eight months."

"Whoa. How come she hasn't told us yet? When did you find out?"

"It was around the time of Jake and Tiffany's wedding. She hasn't told us because she's afraid of how we will react."

"How much longer do you plan on waiting until you say something to her?"

"If she hasn't brought it up by the end of this month, I will ask her. She has to know we will still love her."

"Ok."

The ghost smiled at a sobbing Jessie as she handed her a tissue.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked between sobs.

"Nothing. I'm happy for you."

"Why?"

"Because you heard what you needed to hear, right?"

"Yeah, but that was only from those two. I still don't know what the rest of them will think."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?"

"Ok."

The next thing Jessie knew, she was standing in the dining room of the Sammler/Manning home. She nervously waited as they began a discussion like Karen and Eli had done.

"Rick, do you get the feeling that Jessie has been hiding something from us for awhile? It seems like it has been going on for around three or four months."

"Lily, she's a teenage girl. She wouldn't be normal if she wasn't. Right, Grace?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you know something that we don't know, Grace?"

"No, I don't, Mom."

"You would tell us if you did, wouldn't you?"

"If there was something, Rick, you should hear it from her, not me."

"Ok," Rick and Lily responded together.

"I'm sure if it was something important, she would tell us, Lily."

"I hope so."

"I guess we could always ask Katie," Rick announced with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm so sure Katie would do that to her best friend. Can I be excused now?"

"Yes."

After Grace left, Lily turned to her right and questioned her youngest daughter.

"Zoe, do you think Jessie is hiding something from us?"

"Why would I know? She talks to Grace more than she talks to me."

"Ok, you're excused if you want to be."

What the three didn't know was that Grace had been spying on them since she left the table. While their parents were heading back into the kitchen, Grace and Zoe had accidentally bumped into each other.

"Sorry, Zoe."

"What are you doing here, Grace? Were you spying on us?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if they would ask you the same thing. So, do you think Jessie's hiding something?"

"It's possible. If she is, it definitely involves Katie. Whatever it is, it wouldn't bother me. I really like Katie."

"She's a little bit too hyper, but I like her as well," Grace commented as the two headed to their bedrooms.

"I guess that smile means that you're enjoying the little trip?"

"It's certainly better than the first one. Any other place we need to go?"

"Just one more."

"I bet it's Katie's."

"Nope," the ghost admitted with a half smile, which was missed by an excited Jessie, before they disappeared again.


	5. Chapter 5

A Christmas Carol: A Once and Again version

Chapter 5

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The rest of Jessie's visit with the ghost of Christmas Present and the first half of her visit with the ghost of Christmas Future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's note: I borrowed a scene from one of the Christmas movies mentioned in the first chapter.

* * *

The ghost of Christmas Present and Jessie appeared at the doorstep of a house she didn't recognize. This obviously confused Jessie.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to Katie's?"

"I never said it would be Katie's house, but it doesn't mean we won't see her."

"Ok."

They slowly entered the house and discovered Katie sitting on a couch watching TV while an older couple sat on a nearby loveseat. Jessie was sure she hadn't seen them before. They all seemed to be in good moods.

"What's taking him so long with the snacks, dear?" the man asked the woman.

"I don't know, honey. Katie, would you be a sweetheart and see what's taking him so long?"

"Sure," Katie smirked before directing her attention to the room behind her, "TAD, what's taking you so long? Your parents and I are STARVING out here."

'That's not exactly what I meant when I asked that question, Katie," Tad's mom groaned.

"I know. I'll go see if he needs help."

"Thank you, Katie," Tad's dad stated before turning to his wife, "She's a great girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's like the daughter I never had. If I had a daughter like her, I would let her know how great she is every day. I CERTAINLY wouldn't let her fend for herself during the holiday while my alcoholic husband and I relax on some tropical island."

"Calm down, dear. Tad and Katie should be back soon. At least she has us, Tad, and many other people that care about her."

"Why did Katie lie to me? I knew her parents weren't that great, but I didn't know they had gotten that bad."

"Because she didn't want you to worry or feel sorry for her. She loves you so much that she didn't want you to go through the pain along with her."

"But you don't keep secrets like this from people you love. I would never keep a secret this…"

Jessie was stopped before ending that ironic comment by the sight of the ghost raising an eyebrow in her direction. A few minutes later, Tad and Katie had returned to the family room with Tad carrying a tray of snacks.

"Let the holiday movie marathon continue. Which one shall we watch next, Katie?"

"Well, I've already watched the first two "Home Alone" and "Scrooged" with Jessie."

At the mention of Jessie's name, Katie became a little sad and slightly tense.

"How about "A Christmas Story"? It's lame, but some of it is funny."

"I don't think so, Tad. Can we watch something else?"

"Why?"

"Because it's lame and…"

"Uh, Mom, I think Katie and I forgot something in the kitchen. We'll be back soon."

"Ok"

Jessie and the ghost quickly followed Tad and Katie into the kitchen.

"So what's wrong, Katie? Having problems with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? I never said I had a girlfriend."

"You know who I'm talking about. She's short, blonde, sings like an angel, and has one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen. I think her name is Jessie," Tad said with a wink.

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on. Even a jock like me would eventually figure it out."

"How many else know?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure a lot of the people at school have a rough idea."

"Jessie's terrified about what everyone will think, especially her family. The only ones that really matter are her family, and they really like me."

"Of course they do. What's not to like?"

"I had never put any pressure until yesterday. We got into a small fight on Friday. Then a bigger one yesterday."

"What happened during those fights?"

"After school was dismissed, I gave her a hug out by my car and she freaked. She looked around and saw we were alone, but we fought anyway. Yesterday, I accidentally began to hold her hand as we went Christmas shopping. She pulled away from me so fast that she acted like she got burned from my touch."

"Was that before or after you two had your picture taken with Santa Claus?"

"After. Wait. What? How did you know about that?"

"My parents told me. They saw the whole thing. They said it was the cutest thing they had seen in a long time."

"This holiday season just keeps getting better and better. What should I do about her, Tad? I love her and she loves me. Grace has even offered her support, but I don't know if she'll ever tell her family," Katie complained as she missed the look in Tad's eyes at the mention of Grace.

Jessie caught it and became amused at the thought of Tad and Grace together.

"So, love's the reason why you lied about your parents, why you're not answering the phone when you know it's her, and why you're here with us instead of her?"

"Yes," she whispered before breaking down in Tad's arms.

"It'll be ok. I promise. She'll come around."

"I hope so," she whispered again as she looked up at Tad.

"It will. You two will have my support along with Grace's."

This time Katie caught the look in his eyes and smiled at him.

"What?"

"You like Grace? How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Katie. Besides, I'm supposed to be cheering you up."

"You just did."

"Fine, but you can't tell Jessie or Grace."

"Ok, let's get back out there before you parents start getting worried about us."

They headed back into the family room and were greeted with smiles from Tad's parents.

"Is everything ok now?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Good, now let's watch another movie. How about "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" starring Jim Carrey?"

"That sounds good, Mr Pincus, but I have a question to ask first. Tad told me that you and his mom saw me and Jessie Sammler getting our picture taken with Santa Claus."

"Yes, we did. We thought it was the cutest thing we've seen in awhile."

"Did you see anybody we know hanging around when we got it taken?"

"I didn't, but she did. Who did you see again, dear?"

"I think it was one of Jessie's stepsisters. I believe her name is Grace Manning. She even took a picture or two with her camera phone. Katie, what's wrong? You're turning very pale."

"Uh, nothing. I'm ok," she declared as the color slowly started coming back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

Jessie had the feeling that the ghost was watching her again and stared to her left to find out she was right. She had been smiling even wider than before.

"What's so funny this time?"

"A few things. You and Katie both seem to be amused at the thought of Tad and Grace as a couple. You both had the same expression on your faces when you found out that Grace caught you getting your picture taken with Santa Claus."

"Yeah, real funny."

"Now are you convinced that it will be ok if you tell you family the truth?"

"I'm almost positive I'll tell them. Does that mean I won't need to be visited by the ghost of Christmas Future?"

"I'm sorry. I have no control over that. We have to leave now."

"Ok, I understand. All of these trips are making me feel a little light-headed anyway."

For the remaining hours on Sunday, Jessie was in a good mood. She had a great dinner, watched some TV with Karen and Eli, and finally wrapped up the presents she had bought while shopping with Katie on Saturday. As she wrapped each present, she tried to decide the best way to tell everyone about her and Katie. She thought about it until she fell asleep a few hours later.

Meanwhile, Tad's house, 10:00 PM

After watching a few more Christmas movies, Tad's parents decided it was time for them to go to bed. When they got up to let Tad and Katie know they were heading upstairs, they found the other two asleep on the couch. Tad was resting comfortably at one end of the couch while Katie's head was lying on Tad's shoulder. They tried waking them; but after a few minutes without success, they gave up. Before they left the room, Tad's mother grabbed the blanket behind them, wrapped it gently it around them, and shared a smirk with her husband.

Monday, December 22, 2002, 2:00 AM

Jessie was awoken from the sleep she was enjoying by a mysterious person in a black, hooded robe who called out her name. She couldn't see who it was since the hood was casting a shadow over the person's face. A gawk of fear instantly emerged on her face. The fear got bigger as the person got closer. She was almost as white as a ghost when they were standing right beside her.

"I-I know you're the ghost of Christmas Future, but do you have to look like th-that? Does my future really look that bad? I thought it looked good after talking with the ghost of Christmas Present."

"Yes, but only if you change your mind and continue to hide. If you tell them, what you see next won't happen."

"Ok, enough with the added dramatic effect. Which family member do you resemble?"

The ghost let out a familiar laugh before shedding the robe and appearing in normal clothes.

"Of course, you'd choose Grace. I wouldn't have expected anything else. So I guess I should put my robe and shoes on for this trip? Like I had to do for the others?"

"It would probably be a good idea," she advised as Jessie did exactly that. Then a moment later, they were gone.

Jessie was standing in front of a strange door for the second time since these visits started.

"I don't think I want to see what's on the other side of that door."

"You have to. It's the first stop on our trip."

"The first one? How many are there on this trip?"

"Only two this time," the ghost explained before casually walking through the closed door.

Jessie smiled as she followed the ghost but was stopped when she banged her head on the door.

"OWW!"

The ghost stuck her head through the door, smiled at Jessie, and laughed before speaking.

"I was wondering if you'd fall for that."

"That's so not funny," Jessie whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yes, it was. You didn't pay enough attention when you watched "Scrooged" with Katie, did you? Don't feel too bad. You weren't the first person to fall for that trick."

"You ghosts have a bad sense of humor," Jessie said as she hesitantly opened the door and found an older version of herself laying half asleep on a couch in hospital scrubs. "How far into the future is this, and where are we?"

"This is about fifteen years later. We're in your apartment in Chicago along the coast of Lake Michigan."

"So I became a doctor? Do I live alone?"

"The answer to both questions is yes. Now pay attention," the ghost directed as she pointed to the older version of Jessie who had fallen asleep.

Jessie searched around the entire apartment. It wasn't much to look at. It contained only the basic furniture and a few framed photos in the family room and bedroom. She headed back to the family room when she heard a phone ringing.

"H-Hello," the older Jessie stuttered groggily, "No, Grace, I didn't forget that you were going to be picking me up soon. I just wanted to rest a few minutes before I got cleaned up. I'll see you soon."

She then slowly sat up, glanced at a certain picture on a nearby bookcase, softly sighed, and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

As Jessie made her way to the bookcase to get a closer view, the ghost warned her, "Be careful."

"Why? What's the big deal?" Jessie wondered until she saw what it was, "It's…It's the one of us on Santa Claus's lap fifteen years ago. Why did I keep it if things went so bad?"

"Because you never got over her."

Jessie and the ghost sat on the couch and watched as the older Jessie prepared to leave. Jessie could feel the pain the older one was going through. It only got worse when Grace and Tad entered the apartment and told her it was time to go.

All four observed in sorrow as she picked up the frame, kissed the picture, and softly said, "Merry Christmas, Katie, wherever you are right now. Uh, Tad?"

"Yes, Jessie?"

"Do you know where Katie is right now? I know I said I didn't want to know in the past, but now I do."

"The last time I talked to her, she was living in New York."

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Uh."

"Just tell me, Tad."

"She's married to a brunette who's an actress on Broadway. Katie is working for an advertising company. They have twin girls named Billie and Elizabeth."

"Does her wife know why she picked those names?"

"She knows the reason for Billie, but not the truth behind Elizabeth. I'm really sorry, Jessie."

"Don't be. It's my fault I let her go."

She was hugged by both Grace and Tad before they left the apartment.

Jessie burst into tears.

"How could I go back on my word and continue to hide?"

"I'm only showing you what could happen. The final choice is up to you. We need to go to the final stop."

"Will it be as bad as this place?"

"Probably."

"Then I don't want to go."

"You don't really have a choice."


	6. Chapter 6

A Christmas Carol: A Once and Again version

Chapter 6

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The second half of Jessie's visit with the ghost of Christmas Future and what happens after it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

They reached the final destination with Jessie struggling to break free from the tight grip on her wrist.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY MORE!"

"I SAID you didn't have a CHOICE!"

Jessie scanned around and saw a beautifully furnished apartment with an equally beautiful Christmas tree being admired by a woman that looked familiar even though Jessie couldn't get a good view of her face. Then the woman suddenly turned around and was looking directly at Jessie, which revealed that it was Katie. The older version of Katie stood there seemed confused briefly before another woman entered the room.

"Katie, are you ok?"

"Yes, Sarah. I thought I sensed something. My mind must be playing tricks on me. Are Billie and Elizabeth still asleep?"

"Yes. Let's sit down on the couch and admire the wonderful tree."

"Alright. I'm just so excited with this being our first Christmas together as parents."

"We wouldn't be here together right now if it wasn't for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were the one that convinced me to get professional help for my emotional problems," Sarah revealed.

"I may be the one that convinced you, but the effort put into the actual therapy is all yours."

Jessie and the ghost watched silently as Sarah fell asleep on Katie's shoulder. Shortly after Katie realized this, she stuck a hand underneath a couch cushion, pulled out a worn photo, and stared at it. She spoke softly, so she wouldn't wake her wife.

"Merry Christmas, Jessie, wherever you are right now."

Jessie slowly made her way over to see if what she thought at that moment was true. The distraught expression confirmed it.

"She's looking at the same picture the older me was looking at," Jessie directed to the ghost.

"I had a feeling it would be."

Jessie gazed down at Katie and saw tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Katie. I'll fix it, so this won't happen to either one of us."

This made Katie jump enough to drop the picture, glance up at Jessie, and wake Sarah.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm sure I heard something."

"Maybe it was the twins," Sarah mumbled as she started to sit up straight.

Katie smoothly grabbed the photo and stuck back under the couch cushion before Sarah could see it. They both listened to the baby monitor on the end table and heard nothing.

"I think we should head to bed."

"I agree, Katie."

Jessie and the ghost stared as the girls stopped at the side of the tree, turned off the lights, and headed to what was apparently the master bedroom. As Jessie heard Sarah let out a giggle, everything went dark.

Monday morning, 7:30 AM, Jessie's room

"NOOOOO!" Jessie screamed as she woke up with her face covered with sweat.

Jessie was trying to catch her breath when her mother appeared at her bedside.

"Jessie, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, M-Mom," Jessie whimpered before crying in her mother's arms.

"Jessie, you have to tell me what's wrong "

"I will, but I need to talk to Katie first."

"I thought you weren't able to get a hold of her?"

"Well, I found out where she is."

"How did you find out?"

"I'll tell you that when I get back."

"Ok, but you have to eat breakfast first."

"Alright," Jessie agreed without a fight.

After getting cleaned up and eating breakfast, Jessie quickly rushed out the door; which helped Karen prepare for the moment Jessie would confess her secret.

8:30 AM, outside Tad's house

Jessie stopped to catch her breath as she rang the doorbell. She was still breathing heavy when Tad's mother answered the door.

"Jessie Sammler? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Katie Singer. Is she still here?"

"Yes, but she's asleep."

"Is it alright if I wake her up?"

"I guess it will be alright. She's been asleep since 10:00 PM. Follow me, but be very quiet."

"Why?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she replied with a smirk.

When they both reached the family room, Jessie discovered girlfriend and her girlfriend's best friend sleeping in the same position they were in last night. Tad's mother was finding the scene amusing and almost as cute as when she caught the two girls sitting on Santa's lap. Jessie, however, was not happy. She faked a smile as pangs of jealousy began to eat at her insides.

"The four of us were watching movies last night. Tad and Katie fell asleep like that, and we weren't able to wake them. So I covered them with the blanket and went upstairs," his mother explained to a distracted Jessie.

"Oh, so they were like that all night?"

"Probably."

"Maybe…Maybe I should come back later."

"Don't be silly. Do you want the honor of waking them, or shall I do that?"

"Uh."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"W-What makes you ask that?"

"Because before the clear signs of jealousy, you smiled at her the same way Tad would look when he talked about you. Don't worry. I won't say anything to anybody if you don't want me to."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You can wake them while I grab the camera. I forgot to take a picture last night."

Jessie smiled as a picture was taken. Then she leaned in and woke Katie with a soft kiss on the cheek. Katie's reaction to the kiss woke Tad up.

"Sleep well, Katie?"

"Billie, what are you doing here? How did you find me? I thought we agreed to take a few days away from each other?"

"I never agreed on it. You decided for both of us."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you privately and have you come home with me."

"I already accepted Tad's invitation to stay here until Christmas Day."

"Katie, it's REALLY important."

"Fine."

"If you need some privacy, Tad and I can go into the kitchen."

"If you don't mind, that would be great."

As soon as they were alone, Jessie began describing what the ghosts showed her. Katie gave her a gawk of disbelief until Jessie got to the point where she saw Katie get hit by her mother. At that moment, Katie looked away in shame. Jessie made Katie face her again and continued until the story was over. Katie sat there in shock as Jessie began bawling on her shoulder.

"I need you to forgive me, Katie. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. If you leave with me right now, I'll tell my Mom today and the rest of them on Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I love you, Billie."

"And I love you, Katie."

"I just have to see if it's ok with Tad and his parents. I don't want to seem ungrateful for their kindness."

"Alright."

Jessie waited patiently while Katie asked Tad and his mother to come back into the family room.

"Mrs. Pincus, I want to thank you for letting me stay here, but would you be upset if I leave with Jessie? It's not that I don't appreciate it. It's just…"

"We understand. It looks like you two really need each other right now. If for any reason you need to come back, just let us know."

"I will."

9:00 AM, Karen's house

Karen was sitting calmly at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands when Katie and Jessie came passing through.

"Hi, girls."

Hi, Mom"

"Hi, Karen."

"Mom, can Katie stay with us until I go back over to Dad's in a couple of days?"  
"Sure, but I thought she already had plans until Christmas Day."

"Well, she did, but they sort of changed suddenly."

"It's alright with me. Is there anything else?"

"Anything else? What do you mean?"

"You tell me," Karen said with a growing smirk, which grew when Jessie was elbowed lightly by Katie.

"You know, don't you?"

"Yes, and I know why you didn't want to want to say anything; but, Jessie, you have to know that we will always love you."

"I love you, Mom," Jessie exclaimed as she hugged her mom tightly.

"I love you as well, but now I need to go to work. We'll talk again when I get back."

"How long will that be?"

"I should be back around 6:00 PM, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to do anything you want. Understand?"

"MOM!" Jessie shouted as she and Katie blushed.

The girls spent the rest of the day together. They watched their favorite movies, listened to music, and even had another snowball fight. Karen saw this and couldn't help smiling, which got the attention of Jessie and Katie.

"Are you ok, Karen?"

"Yeah, Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You two look like you were having so much fun."

"Well, come join us then."

"I don't think so. I'm a little old be taking part in a snowball…," Karen tried to get out when she was hit on the side by a snowball thrown by Katie.

"Katie Singer, I can't believe you hit me with a snowball."

"You better believe it. Now, what do you plan on doing about it?" Katie finished with a mischievous smile.

"Just hit her back, Mom. That's how she started the snowball fight we had Friday over at Dad's."

Karen peered back and forth between the other two for a minute before agreeing to take part in the fight. The fight between the three girls went on for about fifteen minutes before Katie was tackled to the ground and bombarded with snowballs from both Sammlers. Katie quickly surrendered to the group attack.

"I surrender, alright?"

Jessie jumped up and gave her mom a high five in celebration of their victory.

"It's easy to celebrate when you win as a team," Katie grumbled as she got up.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's alright, Billie. At least we all had fun, right?"

"Right," Karen and Jessie agreed.

"Then it was a small price to pay."

After Eli got home, the four sat down to dinner followed by an exciting game of Trivial Pursuit when they couldn't find anything to agree on while watching TV. Before the girls went to bed, Karen had a long talk with them. They talked about the rules that would now have to be enforced, and Jessie told her mom everything she had told Katie at Tad's house. By the time she was finished, both Jessie and Katie were in tears. Karen hugged them both until the tears were gone. Karen then wished them a good night before leaving the room.

Thursday, December 25, 2002, 7:30 AM

Katie was stirred from sleep when she heard the alarm clock beep loudly.

"Billie, shut off the alarm…Billie...Billie, do you hear me?" Katie muttered as she sat up and fond out that she was alone. _I __wonder __where __she __is. __Should __I __wait __here __or __get __out __of __this __warm __bed __and __find __out?_

After about two minutes, she decided to go find her girlfriend. She quietly made her way to the family room and saw Jessie sitting on the family room couch while staring at the tree a few feet away. She snuck up behind her and surprised her with a soft peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Billie."

"Dang it, Katie. Are you trying to give me a heart attack on Christmas Day?" Jessie yelped as she jumped at the touch of Katie's soft lips on her skin.

"Sorry, Billie."

"Sure you are," Jessie whispered into her ear; which caused goose bumps along the side of Katie's neck.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" _Oh __no, __please __don__'__t __tell __me __she__'__s __changing __her __mind._

"About us."

"And?" _Please, __don__'__t __change __your __mind._

"I was thinking of the best way to tell them how much I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you thought I was going to change my mind, didn't you?"

"No," she tried to lie, but when she wouldn't face Jessie, it seemed pointless, "Ok, just for a second I thought you were going to change your mind."

"It's ok, Katie. Let's go back to bed and get a little bit more sleep. After all, you'll want to be wide awake when it's time for you to open your presents."

"Presents?"

"Yes, Katie. There are a few under there with your name on them."

"R-Really? How many?" she asked as she became as excited as a six year old again, "Hey, no making fun of me, Billie."

"I'm not making fun of you. You're so cute when you get all hyper like that. I see three with your name on them."

"Three?"

"Yes, Mom, Dad, and Lily told me they got something for you."

"But why? Don't they know that just inviting me over is good enough?"

"Well, apparently they wanted to do more."

"But…But I didn't get them anything."

"I don't think they'll mind that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Jessie yawned before being picked up by Katie, who began carrying her to the stairs, "Katie, put me down. I can make it upstairs by myself."

"Sshh, Billie. You don't want to wake everyone, do you?"

"No, but…," Jessie said before realizing they weren't moving, "Katie, what's the matter?"

"That," Katie announced as she nodded upwards.

"That's just mistletoe," Jessie claimed before being kissed gently on the lips, "Hmm. That was sweet, Katie."

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought so."

"Couldn't wait to kiss under the mistletoe, huh?"

"Uh, hi, Grace. Hi, Zoe," Jessie and Katie greeted them with bright red faces. "We were just going back to bed to get a few more hours of sleep."

"Ok, Zoe and I just got a little thirsty."

After they finished quenching their thirst, Grace and Zoe followed the girls back upstairs.

11:00 AM

Three and a half hours later, the family was sitting around the family room opening their Christmas presents. Happy sounds were heard as they opened their presents and discovered what they had asked for. After they were finished, Katie spoke to Karen, Rick, and Lily.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Just being invited to spend the holidays with you is enough for me. I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright, Katie," Karen peeked over at Rick and Lily, who agreed, before continuing, "You've been such a great friend to Jessie. It's the least we could do," Karen finished with a wink.

Jessie stood up and prepared to speak. Karen, Eli, Grace, and Zoe held in their smiles so it wouldn't show that they already knew what was coming.

"About that…Well, before I say anything else, I need to know that you'll love me no matter what."

"Of course, Jessie," Rick and Lily responded while the rest just nodded yes.

"Ok, here it goes. I'm gay. I love Katie and she loves me."

"How long has this been going on?"

"We've been together for about nine months, Dad. I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long. I was just scared of what you'd think."

"It's alright, Jessie. We understand, but this means we're going to have a talk about the rules after dinner," Rick declared before directing his attention to Katie, who let out a gulp at the look on his face, "If you don't mind, I would like to have a few words with you alone after that."

"Uh, ok."

"Rick, don't scare the poor girl," Lily warned, which helped break the building tension by making everyone else laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got something else for both of you. In case the one you already got didn't turn out that great," Grace confessed as she handed both Jessie and Katie a neatly wrapped box.

The girls opened their presents, showed them to each other, giggled, and then held them up in front of everybody else. A group "Aw!" was heard as they saw it was the pictures that Grace had taken of Jessie and Katie on Santa's lap.

An hour later

While the entire family sat around the dinner table, toasts were made and glasses clinked together. When they were about to start eating, Rick saw that their main guest had a mischievous smile on her face.

"You have something else to say, Katie?"

This got everyone to turn and glimpse at Katie, who still had the same smile on her face. Jessie let out a slight groan because she knew what her girlfriend was going to say next.

Katie cleared her throat and announced sweetly in her imitation of Tiny Tim, "God bless us, every one."

Everyone else chuckled as they noticed Jessie roll her eyes at Katie before gently elbowing her in the ribs.

The End


End file.
